


Heroes Always Get Remembered

by Twoleaves



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, RST, Resolved Sexual Tension, She's Wearing His Jersey, Smut, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twoleaves/pseuds/Twoleaves
Summary: Mike gets cocky and Ginny puts him in his place





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Reader! This is my odd ramble of a fic for sinning sunday that has been bouncing around in my head all week... not sure if it turned out exactly how I expected. Let me know what you think by commenting. I love comments, way too much probably, so they will be much appreciated.

It’s late when she hears a knock on her door. Ginny had a long day and did not particularly want to drag herself out of the blanket cocoon she had created. Eventually she relented to the pounding at her door and slowly extracted her heavy limbs. When she got to the door she looked through the peephole and was surprised to see Mike on the other side.

 

She opened the door wide and masked her smile with an expression of annoyance, “What do you want?”

 

“Well that’s not a very nice way to greet your captain rookie.” He responded with a small smile.

 

“I was asleep.” She responded as she pushed his shoulder.

 

Mike was about to respond when he noticed something and was immediately unable to form a sentence. “I- A- Are you wearing my jersey rookie?” He asked with the smuggest, most conceited smile you could imagine plastered onto his face. She was wearing his jersey. With his number on it. This was really happening. This was really happening right? This was not a dream like all the other times? God it was even hotter in real life. He had imagined this exact scenario more than he cared to admit and wow he had not given her enough credit, she was way hotter in person. Ginny freaking Baker was wearing his jersey.

 

“What-No!” She looked down, “Ok yes, but only because the fabric is the softest thing I’ve ever felt.” She defended.  _ I’m wearing his jersey  _ Ginny thought,  _ Whatthefuck was I thinking?!? _ which quickly devolved into…  _ God this shirt is comfortable as hell. _

 

“Are you sure that’s why? It’s not because you just admire me so much? Because someday you want to be as good as the legendary Mike Lawson? As hot as Mike Lawson?” He questions teasingly, “As good in bed as Mike Lawson?” He couldn’t decide what to say so he reverted back to cocky Lawson. At this point in time he happened to agree with some of cocky Lawson’s theories.

 

“Uh- No.” She scoffs. Ok so maybe he had parts of it right but Ginny was not about to admit that.

 

“Liar-” he starts before she crashes her lips into his. Ginny makes a split second decision that she swears she won’t regret in the morning. It had been painfully awkward since their almost-kiss. This was the first time they’d joked or teased each other in months and she for one was done with it. She kissed him until she couldn’t kiss him anymore. Ginny didn’t want their stilted awkward platonic relationship anymore, she wanted more.

 

“I wear this shirt because it’s soft.” she restates as she grazes her hand down over the quickly growing bulge in Mike’s pants. She wanted to show Mike not only was she done with this stupid awkwardness but she was not just some other girl, not that he would ever think she was. They were both famous ballplayers and now that she had started this she was gonna make sure he remembered that. Once her hand reaches it’s destination she gives a quick squeeze. “You’re not all that Lawson.” she says while simultaneously trying to hold back the surprised gasp held in her throat at his impressive size.

 

Her fingers undo the button on his pants and she slides down his zipper bit by agonizing bit. She feels a little apprehension budding at the base of her skull but ignores it paying attention instead to the beautiful man who stood in front of her wrapped tightly around her finger.

 

“Ginny…” He questions.

 

“I mean c’mon Lawson you’re talking to Ginny Baker. America’s Sweetheart. Hero to thousands of little girls across the country. I believe the word Vanity Fair used was bombshell?” Her hands continue their journey as she carefully slips his dick out of the slit in his underwear. The rumors were true, Mike’s dick was nothing to be ashamed of, but she was getting off track. “Who here is really legendary?” She licks her palm before slowly stroking firmly down Mike’s member. He tilts his head back blown away by what she has been able to reduce him to in a matter of minutes. Ginny had always blown him away but he didn’t expect this from her, this kind of confidence. She kneels down looking up at him with those big, beautiful brown eyes. “I did have a poster of you on my wall.” She says before taking the head of his dick into her mouth. She takes him in a little deeper before humming. Ginny bobs a few times before easing it back out to add, “Little Ginny had a big crush on Mike Lawson. You were the one I was most excited to meet when I got onto the Padres.” Well that was an ego boost, wasn’t she supposed to be proving he ‘wasn’t all that’? She takes him in her mouth once again and swirls her tongue around his tip. Mike’s knees give out for a second and he falls a couple inches before standing up straight not wanting to risk interrupting Ginny. 

 

“Gin… you…” Mike can’t even form a full thought while Ginny has him in her mouth and is spouting words about her childhood crush. 

 

“I thought you were gonna be everything I had imagined. I thought you would be spectacular and impressed by me, because I am quite good. But you said I was just a gimmick. I was disappointed in you.” She says as she eases up his shirt with one hand and nips at the skin covering his hip while she strokes him with the other hand. She licks the bottom of his shaft from base to tip before closing her mouth over it once again. “You came around, you took me under your wing and treated me how I deserved to be treated. Gave me the rookie experience. I got to be taught by  _ the  _ Mike Lawson, the one from my wall, from my dreams, and it was pretty great…”

 

It takes his brain a solid thirty seconds to catch up but eventually he stares down at her and remarks, “You heard.”

 

“I heard. We’re gonna miss you next season Captain.” She was surprised to hear Mike was retiring but glad at the same time. She would miss him of course, they played well together, but it was time. His knees were about ready to crumble like a dry sandcastle. He could still help her out, now in more ways than ever before. 

 

She returns to the task at hand bringing him back into her warm mouth. “Mike Lawson’s career will have nothing on Ginny Baker’s.” She continues, “Haven’t you heard Amelia? I’m pretty sure she’s aiming to have me knighted by the Queen of England. So calm your ego a bit old man.” She smiles up at him as he grabs hold of her toned biceps and brings her back to her feet. 

 

“I love you Ginny Baker.” Mike says as he kisses her forcefully. God he loved her. He couldn’t imagine a better way to celebrate his retirement than with the rookie who had stolen his heart. Things escalate quickly from there as Ginny backs them up until Mike is pushing her body into the wall adjacent her front door. She breaks the kiss for a second to grab the hem of her shirt and pull it quickly over her head.

 

As soon as Ginny’s torso is exposed to him Mike is mesmerized, he reaches a hesitant hand out to stroke lightly up her side reverently like she may disappear at any moment. He trails his hand up higher to caress her breast, only the tips of his fingers tracing the journey on her abdomen. His light motion causes a shiver to run through her whole body.  Ginny just stands there watching as Mike takes his time exploring her breasts before skimming back down to slip her underwear and leggings down. 

 

Once her leggings are off Ginny decides that as nice as it is she has had enough of this loving, slow, reverential crap and wants to fuck Mike Lawson, finally. She pushes down his already open pants before taking him in her hand and looking up into his eyes, “Are you sure about this?” she asks calmly, voice wavering only slightly in anticipation.

 

“Never been any more sure of anything in my life.” He assures her while bucking lightly into her hand. 

 

Ginny carefully lines him up as he pushes her more fully against the wall and sinks slowly into her. She lets out a quiet whimper as his size surprises her. It had  _ not  _ felt this big in her mouth. 

 

“You ok?” Mike asks while slowly easing back out.

 

“Very. Just need a second to adjust.” She affirms as she kisses him sweetly. He remains poised almost fully out of her until she bucks her hips forward to take more of him inside her. 

 

Before he moves he asks, “You ready?”

 

She smiles and nods blushing slightly at how committed he was to making this a pleasurable experience for her. 

 

“C’mon Ginny give me some words.” He urges wanting to hear her say it.

 

“Yes.” She moans enthusiastically. Moments later Mike is shallowly rocking his hips into hers going deeper with each stroke. He can’t even articulate how she feels without sounding like a dime store romance novel, if he’s being honest she feels like smooth and safe, like love and his future. He bottoms out and they both let out loud moans in unison. To Ginny he feels filling, like a warmth that she’s been missing.

 

“Mike, faster.” Ginny begs needing release.

 

He obliges and speeds up his thrusts. 

 

“Gin- you feel so good Ginny… the best.” Mike grits out trying desperately to articulate something inexplicable. 

 

“Mike… so good… keep going….clit...” Ginny says between thrusts unafraid to ask for what she needs. Mikes hand makes it down to where they are joined and rubs circles around her clit. Ginny can feel the tension growing in the pit of her stomach until her orgasm overcomes her and she feels little bits of pleasure shoot out towards her limbs. 

 

Mike can’t get over the look on her face as she comes and screams out his name, it’s a mixture of pure pleasure and a kind of peace he’s never seen on her. Her whole body responds arching off the wall towards him and grinding into his body. She stays suspended like that for a couple seconds as she rides out her orgasm and her abdominal muscles flutter happily. 

 

Mike lets her come down a little before he thrusts again and feels his own orgasm build. 

 

“C’mon Mike, come for me baby...Come on Mike.” Ginny rasps out huskily triggering his orgasm to wash over him as he screams out an answering cry of her name. 

 

They both stay frozen for a second before he eases Ginny down and slips out of her. 

 

“Bedroom?” She questions sleepily.

  
“Oh definitely, I’m a cuddler Baker.” Mike answers with an exhausted grin.


End file.
